


to a native from a transplant

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: My grandad had a triple bypass





	to a native from a transplant

Him'n that pillow, huggin' it out all night.  
Makes him look younger'n he is.  
But I'll never tease him or hide it away,  
'cos he needed that pillow, given-a him  
in the blanched glow of the hospital,  
when fear nested deep in our hearts.

Him'n that pillow, years later, still there,  
'neath fancier fellows by day,  
but come dark, he'll clutch it tight to his scarred chest,  
grandad and his pillow.


End file.
